


One Step at a time.

by allonsysh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsysh/pseuds/allonsysh
Summary: Changes take time, just need a little of patience.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 15





	One Step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.
> 
> I am back again, but now with something not painful. I tried mu best to keep this Gender-Neutral, so if theres any mistaken on it, please let me know. 
> 
> Good reading.

Another day has passed, you can't help but wonder where he is, and if he's still alive. A bounty hunter life was a dangerous one, but, according to your boss, it was worth the money. The little green kid playing in the garden while you cook dinner is also feeling a little restless, it's been almost two weeks since he saw his dad for the last time. 

You worked as a babysitter for the famous Mandalorian, covered in Beskar from head to toe. A guy who doesn’t talk much, who intimidates anyone, but also, who had a soft spot for the little green baby. But besides being a babysitter, you are also a talented mechanic, and that's how you two met. 

_“Hey you, excuse me.” You heard someone calling while fixing a fuel pipe from your speed bike. The guy was a mass of a shiny silver armour, covered in weapons, ammunition and… a green baby?_

_\- Hey, how can I help?_

Let’s just say that after that day, you started to work full time for the Mando. Either as a babysitter or as a mechanic for his Razor Crest. Sometimes it involved you going on missions with him to look after the baby while he did the job, sometimes to help with the job and some other times to just travel around the galaxy with the duo. 

It was the middle of the night when you heard the door, you got up in a second with a blaster ready to shoot in one hand, and the kid on the other, only to see the big guy standing by the door. 

Even though you couldn’t see his face, you knew something was not right. The kid was still sleeping in your arms, so you put him back, carefully, in the bed and went towards the Mandalorian. The moment you stepped in front of him, to check for injuries between the armour cracks, he collapsed in your arms. The man's weight, you could handle, but the beskar was something else. After some struggle, you managed to get him into a chair.

\- Are you ok? Where is it hurting? - You started to ask questions, and for your surprise and terror, he wasn’t answering any of them. You didn’t know if he passed out or anything because you couldn’t see his face.- Mando? _Mando?_ Come on man, don’t die on me. - You said in a desperate voice, and his helmet moved a bit. 

\- Sorry little one, I’m having a hard time here, that last criminal was a lot bigger than I expected. - He said in a whisper, and you felt like a weight left your shoulders. - But you don't have to worry, I'm fine. I've got it. 

\- Quit the tough side with me, we’ve been through this _many_ times. - You whispered in return, an ounce of worry in it. - Now you better answer me, where does it hurt? 

After an hour of bandaging, stitches and a lot of swear words under breath, you helped the man towards your bed so he could rest. Only after some arguing, he finally accepted to rest that day on your bed, he was too wounded to stand up against you after all. He would normally sleep in his ship, but his broken ribs wouldn’t recommend it. 

A week of arguments about beds and medicine went by, and the man was almost fully recovered. You felt like a parent right now, not only for the kid, but also for the Mandalorian. He was depending on your for almost everything, that’s how bad he was. But as another week ended, he was already, in his words, “Good for the next job”. 

It was late in the night when you both went out in the garden to get some fresh air. The kid was sleeping in his crib, so it was just the two of you. The night was calm, and since the mando was a man of few words, you decided to entertain him with stories about your family, past clients and even some stories about the kid. 

It went like that for a couple of hours, when both of you realized it was almost morning, the kid was going to wake up any moment, and you two spent the night talking. You couldn’t tell if was the lack of sleep that hit you out of nowhere, or the sudden curiosity that popped in your head, but before you could help it, you said:

\- Why haven’t you left yet? - The man next to you went rigid, so you quickly added - I mean, it’s not that I want you to, I like your company, is just… 

\- I know what you mean. - He interrupted you. - And to be honest, I don’t know why too. - He said in a whisper, leaving the answer to the air. 

The air got a little tense, so you decided to drop the subject. The man suddenly stood up and offered you his hand. After considering it for a few seconds, you took it. He leads you inside the house, and once you get inside, he gets a chair for you. 

\- I need to show you something. - He said while guiding you towards the chair. - Something that I’ve never shown you before. 

You could sense the nervousness in his voice, it felt like he wanted to do it for quite some time now. He moves his hands towards his head to remove his helmet, and once you realize it, you get up to stop him from doing it. 

\- You don’t have to. You don’t own me anything. - You said while holding his hands. 

\- I know, but, I want to. - Hearing his voice breaking made you realize that he actually meant it. 

  
  


_It was the third time you were babysitting for the Mandalorian, the Kid was now used to you, and you were also used to having a child around. The Mando left a month ago, and you couldn't reach him through any communication way. The kid was sad almost all the time, you tried to cheer him up by playing with him most of the day, but it was not enough, he was missing his dad._

_Another week passed and the Mando didn’t show up. You were already planning to rent a ship to go look for his body across the galaxy if he didn’t show up soon. It was early in the morning when you heard something in the garden, waking up both you and the child. With a blaster in one hand, and the kid in the other, you went to the garden just to see the armoured man struggling with something in his feet. The moment he saw you two, he stopped and just stood there._

_You ran to him, the kid was awake in your arms and you could feel his excitement, without exactly thinking straight, you hugged him. It was hard with all the armour in your way, but you couldn’t help it. And for your surprise, he hugged back. The tree of you stayed like that for a couple of seconds before breaking apart. He took the kid from your arms and you three headed inside for a really early breakfast._

_After that, you realized that you worried about the Mando, but it was just that, right? It was only your imagination when you heard him asking the kid if he wanted you to be around more, right? And that after that day you tree would always travel together, but just because he needed your help with the kid, right?_

Those memories and questions hit you like a punch, the Mandalorian was now in front of you, wishing to show you his face, probably, just to prove that he cared about you.

\- Mando I don’t…

\- Din. - He interrupted.- Din Djarin. T-that 's my name. 

You stood there, in awe. You always wondered what his name was, but nothing like that.

\- Din, then, I like it. - You couldn’t help but smile. Your hands were now resting on his shoulders, his hands above yours. - You really want to do this? I mean, is it not against your creed? - You asked.

\- Yes, it is. But I’ve learned some things about my creed these last few jobs. Things that made me question it. - You could sense how hard it was for him, you felt the tenseness in his body. - I thought that showing my face was forbidden, but it’s a whole different world. I’ve met other Mandalorians, and they told me stuff. So I’ve been trying to change a bit, starting with the ones I care about. I showed the kid my face two days ago when you left to get supplies, and now I want to show you. 

You were smiling so hard, a lot of questions were popping in your head, but it didn’t matter now. The Mandalorian, the man who intimidates everyone, just said that he cared about you. 

He grabbed your hands, and led you back to sit in the chair. 

-You are sure about this? - You asked while still holding his hands, and the man just nodded. - Alright then, show me your face Mando. _Din_ , I mean Din. Sorry. 

He laughed. It was the first time you heard him laugh. You couldn’t believe it. You have been living in his presence for months, and you never heard him laugh before, that took you off guard. And before you questioned it, he did. He took his helmet off.

You didn’t know what to say, you were in shock. He wasn’t ugly. He was anything but bad looking. He had a moustache, curly messy hair, beautiful brown eyes… He was in fact very beautiful. 

You figured you were staring for too long when he turned his face in shyness. So you intuitively reached to touch his face, but that threw him off.

\- Sorry, I didn't mean to cross a line. - It was your turn now to turn your head, but in shame. 

\- It's okay. - He whispered, reaching your face to look at you. 

You suddenly had an urge to kiss him. You wanted that so bad. And the way he kept looking at your lips told you that he wanted that too. But there were boundaries, lines. And you didn't want to disrespect them. Not now that the warrior in front of you let his guard down. 

\- One step at a time then? - You asked, and you knew that he understood what you were saying. 

\- One step at a time. - He smiled, and it was the most beautiful and genuine smile you’ve dreamed of. 

You were just staring at each other when a coo was heard, you got up to get the kid, but Din was faster, so you only stood there while he got the child. Din wasn’t wearing his helmet, so the kid got really happy by seeing his dad’s face. The smile across your face couldn’t deny that you were feeling the same. 

After that day, steps were taken. 

You were there when the kid touched his face for the first time, the way Din closed his eyes and just felt it. 

The day Din, out of nowhere, grabbed your hand, kissed it, and guided it towards his face. The happiness you felt.

When Din almost forgot his helmet on his way out to get supplies. 

The day he asked for a kiss. 

The day you became one.

Those were days that made you realize that when you care about someone, time becomes something not that important. That patience and love can heal what is broken. 

**Author's Note:**

> my social medias; 
> 
> twitter - whlgbt (i tweet both in english and portuguese)  
> tumblr - fergusx


End file.
